In a wireless communication system, communication may occur as uplink communications and downlink communications. Uplink communications may refer to communications that originate at a wireless communication device (referred to hereinafter as “wireless device”) and that are transmitted to an access point (e.g., base station, remote radio head, wireless router, etc.) associated with the wireless communication system. Downlink communications may refer to communications from the access point to the wireless device.
Sometimes a wireless device in a wireless communication system may be positioned such that it may not receive uplink and/or downlink communications from an access point at a desired power level. In these situations, a user of the wireless device may employ a signal booster to boost the uplink and/or downlink communications.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.